dyeing cells denail
by danita3
Summary: if you had few months to live , how would you spend them , finding true love perhaps ? , who knows ?


Dyeing cells denial ……………………………….

I know ,I know , I don't come up with the best titles , actually , writing the title or looking for one is harder for me than writing the whole story :S

Attention: 1 – this story contains lots of imagination and lots of stuff that you would say impossible to do or happen

2 – I don't own drake and josh , if I did , you would probably see lots of drama , and when I say lots of drama I mean the heavy load of drama that is considered too much that it ruins the story ,lol , just thought you should know .

Now here is the story, sorry I blabbed too much :P

Chapter 1 : that's not what we planned for.

" drake , DRAKE ! , get up you are late " , josh yelled at his step brother while shaking him roughly in order for him to get up " just five more minutes josh " , mumbled drake pushing josh away from him . " no , what part of being late that you don't understand ? , drake if you didn't notice this is for you , not for me alright , and I shouldn't be the one waking you up drake , I can't live with you and do everything for you forever , you should start counting on yourself " , josh pulled the covers off of drake and started shaking him again . " ok , ok , im getting up , geese " , drake slowly got on his feet and climbed down the stairs , josh joined him down minutes later . " come on get dressed " josh angrily tossed drake a shirt and skinny jeans . " dude , I wanna take a shower ,I have to look good for this , besides im the one who should be nervous not you " drake rolled his eyes , " well , you should bedrake ,this is your first TV interview about your song , and you are late , and when everyone sees this they will know that you are not responsible and no one is gonna be interested in having a career with you " , drake's eyes widened . " ok now im nervous " , said drake as he ran towards the bathroom , and took a quick shower , and put on his clothes whining , "ooooh , josh , my hair is a mess and I don't have time to fix it " , " whatever drake , you can fix it once we get there ,that is if we got there on time " .

josh took the car keys , and they both headed to the garage . before they enter the car josh turned to drake and said " ummm , drake , I think you should go by yourself I will just make you worried and stressed , its your interview any ways " . drake faced josh's eyes " that's stupid josh , I want you to be there with me , you supported me from the beginning and I want you to keep doing that " . josh felt flattered . " really ? " , he asked wearing a warm smile on his face . " yeah " drake smiled back and patted josh's shoulder , " man if you weren't there , then I wont be going " .

josh was looking at the floor , he didn't know that he was this important to drake " thanks drake , that really means a lot to me and ………. " , josh trailed off , and his face changed , he squeezed his eyes , and his hands were a little shaky . he felt a rush of pain in his body , which eventually faded as fast as it came . drake noticed this , and he got a little worried about his step brother , " bro , are you okay ? if you don't feel so good we can stay you know " asked a concerned drake . " yeah , I'm perfectly fine , I just , ummm , thought about something bad , that's all " , said josh shooting a quick smile towards drake . " o-kay " , drake didn't seem convinced , but hey , josh said he was ok didn't he ? .

so they opened their car doors and they both got in , josh handed the keys to drake , drake started the engine , and they waited a few minutes for the car to warm up . drake was on the edge of breaking down , could time possibly get any more slower ? . soon the car was warm enough , drake stepped on the fuel and off they go , and drake was speeding like crazy ! . josh was screaming asking his brother to slow down or they are going to be arrested , drake began slowing down , and he was starting to get annoyed that josh was constantly looking at him , holding his laughter . truth to be told , josh wanted to burst laughing at this moment , he never saw drake this stressful in his life , drake was the cool guy after all .

" ok , whats your deal ? man this isn't funny " shouted an angry drake . josh then started laughing , " if I told you there will be no more josh , you are gonna kill me " , " ha ha , now seriously whats going on ? " , drake shot josh a death glare , which josh quickly understood . josh coughed on purpose , getting the words out of his throat , " eh eh , we are not late " , " WHAT ?" shouted drake stepping on the breaks causing them both to bump their heads . drake turned to josh and asked him again , " what did you just say ? " , " we are not late " josh smiled innocently . drake took a sigh of relief " ohhh , thank god , why did you do that ? " , josh grinned and crossed his arms " I , just wanted to teach you a lesson " , " yeah , pfft , whatever " drake puffed , and josh uncrossed his arms and started pointing his finger at drake , " drake , some day ,you will thank me for teaching you how to be responsible " , drake rolled his eyes .

" just get out of the car josh " . josh sounded surprised , " we are here already ? " , " yes , now hurry up " said drake , " I think its better if you actually parked in the parking lot , not at the entrance " josh raised an eye brow . " good call " ,drake got in and parked his car . they still had to walk to the building cause the only available spot drake found was a little far from it . they opened their doors , and drake walked ahead of josh , josh was having a hard time balancing ,and his vision started to get blurry ,he almost fell if he didn't hold onto the car .

drake turned around when he noticed that josh wasn't following him ," josh , you ok ? you don't look so good " , " im ok ,its just that I have this headache and its killing me " , " well , suck it up man ,and start moving " ,josh nodded and started walking behind drake . they were half the way to the building when drake noticed that josh stopped again ,he sighed and turned around angrily , " now what ? ". josh didn't respond , he just stood there his legs couldn't hold him anymore , " josh ? " questioned drake , then josh suddenly collapsed into the floor , " josh ! " , drake yelled and started running towards his brother , drake knelt beside him , and took josh's head and placed it on his lab . he got his cell phone out and dialed 911 . after giving them the information they needed , he drove his attention back to josh , trying to keep him awake ,josh was looking around when he realized drake's face , " drake ? " , " yes , josh , I'm here , listen to me , you are going to be ok man , the ambulance is on its way brother " drake nervously said .

" drake ,I'm sorry " josh said in an almost hushed voice , " don't say that , josh ?! , JOSH ?! " , josh heard drake's voice echoing through his head , and his image was slowly fading until everything turned into darkness , and he zoomed out .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you like it so far ? ,  , should I continue the story ? , btw I finished it in a note book , look ,this chapter is kinda boring ,the next ones will be more fun ,I assure you  , so wait and see ;) .


End file.
